To Protect Her
by your royal highness
Summary: Leia gets death threats and the senate finds out. They make her hire bodyguards to protect her, but they all fail. Even more concerned for her saftey, they become desperate. They then realize that the only person who will truly protect her is Han Solo.
1. The Senate's Protection Plan

**So this is the last sequel to the 3 different sequel series of the story ****This is My Life****. I do not own Star Wars, it all goes to George Lucas. Here's the full summary: ****Leia has an assassin on her tail and gets death threats. She tells the Alliance that she can protect herself, but they insist that she find someone to watch out for her and follow her everywhere she goes. She hires bodyguards, but they all fail in protecting her. The Rebel Alliance is afraid that the senator will get killed, but they realized that the only person that will truly protect her is her own boyfriend, Han Solo. But when Han gets accidentally kidnapped instead of Leia, Leia has to risk her own life to go and save the man she loves...again. So I hope that you enjoy it!!! (Written in Leia's POV and The Assasin's POV….maybe Han's POV…story starts in Leia's POV)**

'Leave the senate or die.' That's what the note said today.

I must admit, that was a pretty sad excuse for a death threat.

Trust me.

I would know.

That's the only thing that I've been getting.

5 threats on my life everyday.

At first, they scared me. _A lot_. But now, they don't really scare me that much. The first time I got a death threat I ran to the Falcon and stayed with Han for a week.

Yes, that's right.

A week.

Then, they started to attack at night. They would break my windows and they would slip something poisonous into my room. They would cut off my power and my water supply. They would even steal all of my food from the fridge. At first, I thought it was just Han being hungry at night and thinking that it would be funny to steal all of my food. But when I asked him about it, he said he didn't do it. And I could tell that he was being sincere.

I didn't understand why they were sending my death threats now, and who in the name of sith it could be, but I've been getting them. Han was deadly worried about them at first, but the more that I didn't care that much about them, the more that Han would calm down. I don't really think he's calmed down though.

Luke was also pretty scared and told me to go into hiding. I laughed and told him that I could handle myself.

I was pretty sure that Luke and Han wouldn't do anything, but I guess I was wrong.

Yes, that's right.

Han did something stupid.

He told Mon Mothma.

Who told the whole senate.

So here I am, walking across the street to the meeting house with Han walking next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I don't even want to hear what they are going to want me to do.

Probably go into hiding as Luke _strongly_ suggested.

I can take care of myself!!!

I'm a grown woman!!!

But no.

Han had to be stupid.

"This is all your fault." I gritted through my teeth at Han.

"Hey, Sweetheart, I'm just trying to protect yah."

"I can take care of myself." I said as we walked into the meeting house and entered the conference room.

"Good day Leia and Han." Mon Mothma said. I looked around the room and realized that she was the only one there.

"Um, Mon, where are the other senators?"

"Right through this door." She said, pointing to the one in back of her. "Everyone who is concerned about your safety is here." She said, reaching for the handle to the door.

That shouldn't be many people.

She turned the handle and flung open the doors.

My jaw dropped to the ground and Han let go of my waist.

There must have been thousands of people sitting in coliseum like stands around the circular room.

"Holy Sith." Han said, taking my hand and literally dragging me towards our box. Once we got in, Mon Mothma pressed a button and the box started to move towards the middle of the coliseum. "This may be have been a bad idea." Han whispered into my ear.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Galactic Senate!!!" Mon said through the loudspeaker, her voice projecting over the crowd, silencing them. "I give you Senator Leia Organa and her…boyfriend…General Han Solo." Everyone cheered and some whistled. I looked at Han and then looked back at the audience. I realized that she had a tough time saying the word 'boyfriend'. "We are here today to discuss how we should protect our beloved senator from the death threats that she has been receiving. These death threats were brought to our attention by her own…boyfriend…Han Solo." More people whistled. "We will be taking any suggestions of what we can do to protect our senator through the communication system that we have set up at each one of your stations. There is a poll with which you will help us decide what we can do to protect our beloved senator." Mon said and the whole audience was quietly picking their selection.

"I can take care of myself. I haven't gotten hurt once." I argued to Mon Mothma.

"We can not take that risk. You _must_ be well protected. Once this information was brought to us, we immediately focused on what we could do to protect you the best that we can." I turned from Mon and gave Han a glare.

"You hear that, Han? If she hadn't gotten the information, I wouldn't need protection."

"Sweetheart! I told you before! I just wanted to protect yah." He protested.

"Shush you two." Mon said. "The results are in." She pressed a button on the computer next to her and then spoke into the intercom. "From a majority of you…95 percent of you…you decided that Senator Organa should hire a bodyguard to protect her."

"What?!" I practically screamed.

A BODYGUARD???

"No! No! NO! I _can't_ have a bodyguard!!!" I screamed. "I can take care of myself! Really, I can!!"

"Leia, I'm sorry sweetheart, but the galactic senate has decided that you should hire a bodyguard. Please Leia, you may find that in time, you need them to protect you."

"Fine." I spat at her as the box lowered back down to the ground and I swiftly made my way out of the meeting building and down to my apartment complex, Han following quickly in suite.

**Assassin's POV**

"So! Senator Leia Organa? Got a boyfriend, huh? And it's none other than Han Solo." I laughed mischiviously. "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? And bodyguards? Hahah! Those won't stand a chance against me, no matter _how_ good they are!" I laughed and then turned off the holovids.

Watch out Leia Organa.

A storm's coming.

And you don't even have an umbrella.

**Okay, I know that the last part sort of sucked with the 'A storm's coming, and you don't even have an umbrella?' Yeah, REALLY cheesy…but whatever. There's the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	2. Bodyguard Interviews

**Leia's POV**

"This is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of." I moaned at Han as he passed me a notebook and a pen.

"Trust me, Leia, the senate was right. You need a bodyguard. Now sit." He said, pointing towards the white couch.

I rolled my eyes. "And hosting interviews is a way to find out which bodyguard I want?"

"Yeah. Here they come." Han said as he opened up the door, revealing about 20 muscular men.

Great.

"The first bodyguard's name is Hugo."

Hugo?

What kind of name is that?

Han sat down next to me on the couch.

"So, Hugo…" I started. "Why do you want to be my bodyguard?"

"You are very beautiful and I will CRUSH whoever comes near the pretty lady!" He screamed, banging his fist onto the coffee table that I was resting my feet on. The vase of flowers fell over and I quickly pulled my feet off of the table.

"Um, Okay. Thank you. I will call you if I decide to pick you." I said, still looking at the roses that fell off of the table.

"NEXT!" Han screamed at the door.

Another man walked in.

"His name is Qu'in."

"Okay…_Qu'in_. Why do you want to be my bodyguard?"

"Because. I am very proud of the galactic senate and all that it does, and I do not want to see the senate suffer because one of their senator's is being threatened."

"Thank you. I will call you if I decide to choose you to be my bodyguard." I said and he nodded.

"Thank You."

He didn't seem that bad.

I mean, he mostly cared about the senate instead of me, so that's fine with me.

"Next!" Han yelled again.

"Han, you don't have to scream that loud." I smiled at him as the next bodyguard walked into the room.

"His name is Karte."

"Okay Karte, Why do you want to be my bodyguard?"

"I do not believe that any body should be threatened by anyone or anything…especially a member of the Galactic Senate. I want the senate to not be concerned about your safety, and more concerned about the people they are serving." He said.

"Thank you. I will call you if I decide to choose you."

Okay, this is just getting annoying.

_2 Hours Later…_

"NEXT!!" Han yelled and I groaned.

"NO!! NO MORE BODYGUARDS!!!" I screamed, standing up and walking towards the balcony, slamming the doors behind me.

I looked up into the sky and saw the blue fading into black. It was almost dark and I must have seen more than 200 muscular men standing in front of me telling me how much they adored me and how much they wanted to crush people.

"Hey, Leia, what's wrong?" Han asked and I turned around to face him.

"I don't need a bodyguard. I really don't. I can protect myself."

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "I know you can, but the senate believes that you should have a bodyguard. I'm just trying to go with what they say. So that means, you have to pick a bodyguard."

"I do?"

"Yeah Sweetheart, you do."

"Fine. I'll pick…what was that guys name? Qu'in. I'll pick Qu'in."

Han smiled and pulled me out of his arms. "QU'IN!!! COME IN HERE!" Han screamed and then walked into the living room.

Qu'in entered and he stopped in front of me. "Yes?"

"You are my new bodyguard. Congratulations." I said, smiling and then shaking his hand.

"It is an honor."

**Assassin's POV**

"Qu'in huh?" I asked, pausing the image and zooming in towards the man. I started to print out snapshots of him. "Now that I know who you are, I know exactly who to kill first, and then who to kill second." I grinned, changing my focus on Leia.

"I told you there's a storm coming."

**So there's the chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	3. The First Attack

"So, Leia, you should be well protected so I'm just gonna go back to the Falcon and go to bed. 'Night." Han said, kissing me on the cheek and then leaving the apartment.

"Are you going to go to bed too?" Qu'in asked me.

"Probably." I responded, walking towards the double doors to my room. I stopped right as I was about to turn the handle and turned around. "Oh, and thanks. Don't tell Han this, but I actually may need a bodyguard. So…thanks." I smiled and he bowed his head.

"My pleasure."

I opened the doors and walked into my bedroom, stepping into the fresher and then changing into a white t-shirt and fighter pants that were an old pair of Han's. I sighed and crawled into bed, turning off the light and planning to get a good, safe night of sleep.

A while later, I woke up to a crash of a window and a bang outside my bedroom. I quickly got out of bed and flew open the doors. I gasped at what I saw.

Laying on the floor was a body.

Qu'in's body.

A gun was laying next to him and there were a couple of scratches on his face.

"Times up!!" A voice said and I whirled around.

There was no one there.

I looked all over the apartment and then I heard the voice again, only louder. "Don't try and escape me. You will soon be like your bodyguard." I looked down at Qu'in and then screamed.

I started to run towards the door and realized that it was locked.

SITH!

I jiggled the handle some more and yet it still didn't break. Quickly, I turned around and braced myself against the door.

Then I spotted the open window.

I ran towards the window and then heard a gun being loaded.

I turned around and found myself facing the assassin.

He was only about ten feet from me.

Sweat started to pour out of my skin and my heart started to beat really fast.

"There's no escape now Senator Organa." The Assassin said, getting closer to me. "Any last words?" I was too scared to say anything so I turned around and realized that I was still near the broken window. I grinned and then jumped out of it, doing a flip into the air as I landed on a awning just before I hit the ground. I got off of the awning and ran towards the Falcon.

Damn it, Leia.

I thought that you wouldn't have to run for Han again!

Too late.

I was way too scared.

A broken window, a dead body, a locked door, voices, and then the confrontion with the assassin.

Sorry, that's just too much for me.

I turned around and even in the pitch black of night I could see the assassin running after me.

"HAN!!!" I screamed as I turned the corner and ran into the landing platforms. "HAN!!!" I screamed again as I ducked a shot being fired. "HAN!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could as I approached the Falcon.

SITH!

The ramp isn't open!!!

"HAN!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HAN OPEN UP!!"

The Assassin was close to me so I started to climb up on top of the Falcon. "HAN!!!" I screamed again.

"Not another step." The assassin muttered at me. How is his voice strangely familiar?

I started to jump up and down on the Falcon's roof and screamed Han's name over and over again.

No answer.

Surely I'm dead.

Suddenly, the assassin lunged at me and I felt his body on top of me as my body banged against the Falcon. My head was leaning off of the ship while the rest of my body wasn't.

The assassin put the gun to my head and muttered, "Any last words?" Man, this assassin is patient.

Suddenly, I heard the ramp of the Falcon open and the banging of boots as they made their way to the ladder that lead up to the Falcon's roof.

"HAN!!" I screamed.

"Come on Chewie! She's up here!" Han screamed, climbing the ladder and then freezing in terror. "The assassin." He whispered as Chewie appeared behind me.

The assassin looked at me and then at Han. "You take one more step and the girl dies!"

Han looked at me in complete terror and then reached for his blaster. "All right. Have it your way." He grinned as he shot a poison dart at the assassin. He fell over, his gun rattling off of the Falcon. Han ran over to me and scooped me up in his arms.

I was trembling in fear so badly that even his tightest grip couldn't keep me from trembling. "Oh goddess Leia." He said, kissing my head again and again.

"Han." I started to cry. "You saved me."

"Yeah, well not for long." He said, pointing to the body.

"**I got it."** Chewie said, picking up the assassin's limp body and descending the ladder and walking off into the darkness.

"Thank you so much." I murmured into Han's ear.

"Anything for you, Sweetheart." He grinned and then stood up, grabbing me in his tight embrace as he walked be down the ladder and up the ramp of the Falcon. "Come on, let's get some rest." He said as we walked to his cabin, cuddling into each other's arms in the bed.

Finally.

I feel safe at last.

**So there's the chapter. So please review!!!**

**xoxoxxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	4. Another One Bites the Dust

I yawned and then stretched my arms wide and hit something.

It was the assassin.

I knew it was!!!

I screamed at the top of my lungs and pulled the sheet over my head, digging into the mattress. "HAN! HAN!!!! HAAANNNN!!!!" I screamed. "HELP ME!!!!!! HELP!!!! HAN!!!"

"Sweetheart!" I heard Han's voice as he pulled the covers off of my head.

"It's the assassin!" I squeaked. Why am I so scared? I have never been this terrified in my entire life!!!

"Leia, there's no assassin here. It's just me." He said, and then pulled my trembling body into his arms. "What happened last night really shook you, didn't it?" I nodded my head. "How badly?" He asked as he rocked me back and forth in his arms.

"Han, I've never been so scared in my life!"

"But what about-" Han started as I buried my face into his arm. Suddenly, the door of the cabin opened, and Chewie was standing there.

"**I heard a scream! Are you two okay?" **The wookiee asked.

"Yeah yeah." Han said in an annoyed tone. "Did you get rid of the assassin?"

"**Yes. He's far away from here and shouldn't come back for a little bit."**

"A little bit??" I asked, groaning and then cuddling more into Han's arms.

"Only a little bit Chewie?" Han asked Chewie in an even more annoyed tone.

"**I mean, He shouldn't come back for **_**months**_**."** Chewie smiled his big wookiee grin and then left.

"So what happened last night before you came over here?" Han asked me.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "I was sleeping and I heard a crash. I quickly got out of bed and then grabbed my bathrobe before walking out of the bedroom." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before continuing. "I saw Qu'in laying on the floor in front of my door with a gun by his body. The window was broken and I started to hear voices that told me 'Your time is up' and things like that. I got really scared and then tried to escape by the door. The door was locked of course, so I decided to jump out of the window. I was about to when I turned around and saw the assassin standing in front of me. He told me that if I took another step, I would end up like Qu'in. I jumped out of the window and landed on the awning before jumping onto the street and then running here to the Falcon." I took another deep breath and then relaxed in Han's arms.

"Well you know what this means, right?" Han asked, pulling my head up to meet his eyes.

"No." I smiled only the slightest bit.

"You need a new-" Han started, but I silenced him by pushing my lips against his. He groaned and then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Han began to rub my aching back. Again, the door opened and we quickly broke apart. Chewie was standing at the door and then I started to blush furiously.

"**When you two love birds are done, breakfast is ready."** He growled and then walked out of the room.

"Come on Your Worship, let's go and get some breakfast." I smiled and nodded as he took my hand in his.

"I'd like that." I grinned again and he escorted me to the galley.

_3 days later…_

I hired a new bodyguard….upon Han's concern of course.

Actually, I was concerned too, but having a complete stranger who is huge following me around everywhere I go isn't exactly my idea of feeling safe.

It was Karte.

He was pretty nice…mostly concerned about the Galactic Senate than me, but whatever.

AND the BEST part is that it's been 2 days since I've hired him, and he hasn't gotten killed yet!!!!! But still, the thing that bugs me the most about the assassin is that I know him from somewhere. He seems vaguely familiar….so familiar it's like his name's hitting me in the face! I went to the store to go and buy some new pillows for my bed.

They were all very beautiful.

I couldn't choose between the purple one with the diamonds or the blue one with the green ribbons around it.

"Hey, Karte, which one do you like? The purple one of the blue and green one?" I asked, showing them to him.

He gave me a _very_ weird look. "I can't choose. I am busy watching for attackers!" He said, and then crossed his arms. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Senator Organa?" I heard someone say. I turned to the right and saw a woman standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I heard about your assassin and I-" They started, but then all of a sudden, the next thing I knew, the woman was lying in the blanket bin.

"No one messes with Senator Organa!" Karte said, and crossed his arms.

"Karte!!" I shouted. "You can't do that!!!! She wasn't hurting me!" I screamed.

"She could have been the assassin in disguise." He said.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head. "Come on, let's go." I groaned and then paid for the pillow and then left the store.

I got the purple one with diamonds.

When I got to my apartment I opened up the door and let Karte in.

"Sit." I ordered him, and then pointed to the couch.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Karte! You just can't chuck people who were just asking if I was okay into a bin!!! The assassin was a _man_ I can tell you that, and usually, even if the man dresses up like a girl, you can tell!" I screamed. "UGH!!!" I scratched my head and then looked at Karte before beginning to pace.

"I'm sorry Senator. I will try to do better." I nodded my head and then sighed.

"I'm starving. I'm going to go down and get something to eat."

"Yes ma'am." Karte said as he followed me downstairs and across the street to a stand. I ordered my food and then heard a shot. I turned around and Karte got wide eyed. "SENATOR!" He screamed and then lunged his body at me. I fell onto the street, and then he jumped off of my body and grabbed his gun. "Stay back." He said, and the man at the stand pulled me behind him.

Karte and the assassin started to shoot at each other and then the next thing I knew, Karte was lying on the ground.

Dead.

**So there's the chapter. I don't have many ideas….well…I have ideas for later…but not really for this chapter. The whole pillow thing made me laugh though… ahha. Anyways... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! (oh, and for later chapters…in the first chapter, the assassin didn't know that Han was Leia's boyfriend…but he actually **_**did**_** know that they were boyfriend and girlfriend…if that somehow helps you sort of figure out who the assassin is. Oh, and it's not Luke…hehe)**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	5. The Assassin's Identity

**Hey, here's the chapter. I would have updated my other story, 'Save My Life' but I have NO ideas!! Anyone who reads that story AND this one…PLEASE give me ideas……PLEASE!!!!! (For the story Save My Life…not this one…) Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter is rather short. It just had to be!!!! Just read it, and you'll know why it has to be so short. ENJOY!**

"KARTE!" I screamed, and then crawled on my hands and knees towards his gun that was thrown from his hand when he was shot. I got the gun and began to stand up. I ducked back under the food stand and then continued to stare that Karte's body that was lying on the ground.

He can't be dead.

He can't be dead.

He can't be dead.

I _need_ a bodyguard!

I'm too scared of this assassin to face him by myself!!!

The assassin started to shoot and I started to scream as I turned around and ran in the other direction, dodging a speeder that zoomed around the corner and nearly took me out. I turned back around and began to fire at him, occasionally ducking behind the bushes and the postal service boxes. He cussed at me, and then started to run towards me, still firing his blaster. I jumped up, scared to death, and started to run down the street, pushing people out of the way.

Don't be scared Organa.

It's just an assassin who wants to kill you.

Sith, who am I kidding?

I should be scared!!!

I started to run faster, and one question buzzed through my head the whole time: Where is that nerf headed Han Solo when you need him?

I ran down the street, through a bunch of people and a million speeders. They all screamed colorful language at me as I ducked and barely missed a shot. Everyone in the street moved out of the way to make way for me to get by, yet no one tried to stop the assassin. Are these people even concerned for my safety? What kind of assassin is this? He runs after me in the plain daylight, and takes his time in killing me. _And_ he's somewhat familiar.

I pushed through some people who refused to move and ran further down the street. My legs are starting to get really tired. Hopefully _someone_ will come to my rescue. Oh goddess, I'm terribly hungry too. And I feel light-headed…I put one hand to my head and then ducked again, missing a shot, as I ran through the crowds of people.

"Someone help me _please_." I pleaded as I began to feel even _more_ light-headed.

**Han's POV**

Chewie and I walked down the street, back from getting some grub from a local diner. Maybe I should go and see Leia. I haven't seen her all day. Ever since she got that new bodyguard, I haven't really seen her that much.

"Hey, Chewie, maybe we should go and see Leia."

Chewie looked at me and then up at the crowd that was beginning to part and swarm to the sides of the pathway. **"I don't think that that is going to be a problem."**

"Huh? What are you-" I started, but Chewie turned my head to face the reason that the people were fleeing the sidewalk.

Leia.

Running for her life.

From the assassin.

"Oh Shit." I said as I dropped my delicious food onto the ground and grabbed my blaster. Leia got closer to me and then smiled in relief.

"HAN!" She cried as she ran into my arms. My hand dropped from her back to her wrist as she hid behind me. I could tell that she was trembling something fierce, just by my hold on her wrist. Her hand eventually found my fingers and then squeezed my hand very hard. The assassin stopped and aimed his gun at me.

"Let go of the girl." He hissed.

"No." I smiled.

"Fine then." He said, and then loaded his gun. "Prepare to die."

I pointed my gun at him too and then smiled again. "Not if I kill you first."

"You wouldn't." The assassin said, sort of in a gasping voice.

"I would. You hurt my girl."

"I know. That wouldn't be the first time I hurt your girl."

What is he talking about?

I continued to point my gun at him.

"What?" I finally asked him.

"The first time I hurt your girl was when you went away." He grinned and I still had no idea what he was talking about.

Leia apparently knew what he was talking about, because she moved from behind me and stared at the assassin in a strange way.

"The first time he went away? You mean, the first time you _sent_ him away….Lando?"

**MWHAHAHHAHA!!!! Not who you expected to be the assassin, huh? Haha. Anyways, Review please!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	6. Meeting with Mon Mothma

The assassin just looked at me and then turned around and ran away. Han spun on his heel and looked at me with big eyes. "Lando?"

I nodded.

"Leia, that can't be Lando. It can't. It's probably just someone else. Lando wouldn't do _another_ thing to hurt you. He…er…._likes_….you…he wouldn't want to kill you! Come on sweetheart, it can't be Lando."

I looked down at my feet and nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty stupid isn't it?"

"Yeah!" He laughed and then wrapped his arm around my waist. "I think it's time we had a talk with Mon Mothma."

I nodded. "I agree with you." We walked down the street, my body trembling in Han's arms, everyone's eyes staring at us. Finally, after what seemed like an infinity, we made it to the meeting house, where I broke from Han's grip and then ran into the meeting room, laughing.

"Leia?" Mon asked me.

"LEIA!!!" Han screamed as he appeared behind me. "Gotcha sweetheart." He whispered into my ear, but then quickly broke away when he spotted Mon Mothma. "Oh, Hello." He smiled.

"Good Afternoon." She smiled back at Han. "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Her bodyguard got _killed_."

"Qu'in? Yes I know, she got another one…what's his name…Karte!" She smiled again.

"No, Karte just got killed on the street."

"What?" She gasped.

'"Why don't you tell her, Sweet… I mean…Leia. Leia. Sweet sweet Leia. Sweet Lei-" He started, but Mon cut him off.

"I get it Han. Continue, Senator."

_She's so strict! How could Leia even like her? She doesn't even think highly of me…_ Han thought, and then started to mumble out a variety of Corellian cuss words.

"Han?" I asked. "Han?"

"What? Just continue." He sighed and then turned to look out of the window.

"Okay, so I went to go get something to eat at one of the local food stands, right?"

"Yes."

"I had just ordered my food, when the assassin (who was dressed in all black) appeared. I didn't know that he appeared, and Karte yelled 'SENATOR' and then threw his body at me. I of course landed on the ground and he took out his gun and started to shoot at the assassin. Karte told me to stay back, and the food stand person pulled me in back of his stand. They started to shoot at each other, but then Karte got shot and was lying on the ground. I screamed and then ran over and grabbed his gun. The assassin started to fire at me, and then I ran the other direction down the street and then ran into Han. Han of course, beat him up and got rid of him." Mon stood up and then turned around, trying to think. Why did I just lie?? Han noticed it too, and just stared at me with a look that said, 'What? I never did that! Why did you lie?' I just shot him a look that said, 'Go with it. Please?' He nodded his head and then Mon turned back around to face us.

"That's quite a story."

"I know." I nodded solemnly and then looked down at my hands.

"Do you have _any_ hunch of who could be the assassin?"

I looked at Han and we exchanged a glance. "Leia thinks that it's…" Han started, and then looked at me again. I nodded. "Leia thinks its Lando."

"Lando Calrissian?" Mon asked. She didn't think that it was believable! "General Calrissian wouldn't do anything like that."

"He did something like that!" I screamed, standing up. How could she not believe it??

"Oh really? What?"

"He was the one who put Han into carbonite and shipped him off to Jabba the Hutt! How could you NOT believe that he would try to kill me? He was the one who almost killed Han! I mean, how could you—" I screamed at her, and then felt two arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Leia, sweetheart, I think that you should calm down." He said, massaging my tense shoulders.

"Yes Senator, calm down." Mon said. "Well, I guess that since Karte is dead, we need to find you a new bodyguard."

I nodded. "Yes I know."

"Host those bodyguard interviews again."

I moaned. "Yes Mon Mothma."

"You are dismissed."

I reached for the handle on the door, but Han screamed, "LEIA!" And pushed me out of the way.

"Han? What was that about?"

"This doorknob is churning enough electricity through it to kill a person." He said, and then picked me up off the ground. "Stay back." He said, and then backed up and then ran, charging through the door. It fell down, and he turned off the electricity. "Come on, Sweetheart." He said, taking my petite hand and helping me through the pieces of the door. "Glass." He said, and then took my waist and hopped me over the broken piece of glass.

I looked back to find Mon Mothma standing in the doorway, mouth agape. "General Solo?" She asked, and Han turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations, you're Leia's new bodyguard."

**So there's the chapter….I love Han…just wanted to say that…REVIEW!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	7. Take a Walk in My Shoes

**Han's POV**

"Bodyguard?" I echoed. "Come on, you gotta be kidding me." I laughed and then looked from Mon Mothma's face at Leia.

"Han, I think that it's a brilliant idea."

"How?"

"See, If Lando really _is_ the assassin…."

"Which he _isn't_!" I cut her off.

"If he is, then he knows that we love each other, right?"

"Of course." I smiled smugly.

"So if we're seen together, then it's not really any problem, right?"

"I don't get it."

"He _knows_ if I have a bodyguard with me. If it's just _you_ with me, then maybe he'll believe that I really _don't_ have a bodyguard, see?"

"OH!! I get it now. That was pretty smart."

"Thank you. Now let's go, I'm _starving_." Leia said, taking my hand in hers and leading me through the mass of people in the meeting hall.

"Me too." I said, and then followed her outside.

_5 Hours Later…_

Leia and I tumbled into her apartment. I lifted my head up off of the floor and looked at Leia's fragile body. She was breathing heavily, and I moved closer to her. "Sweetheart! You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Han." She nodded her head, and I pulled her shaking body into my arms. I kissed her head a couple of times and whispered to her. "Sshhh. It's okay Leia. It's okay sweetheart."

The assassin had jumped and landed on her, pushing her on the ground. He started to attack her, and I pushed him off of her. I started to attack him, and you know…it all went downhill from there.

Why does he want to attack Leia, and not me? Then I stared at her. I started to smile. My signature scheming smile, that is.

"What?" Leia asked, her eyes meeting mine.

"We're going to dinner tonight." I said, and then picked her up off of the ground and lead her to the door. "But first, we go to the costume store." I flashed her a smile and before she had a chance to say anything, she was pulled out of the door and down the elevator into the street.

"Why are we going to the costume store, Han?" She moaned.

"Because, I have an idea." We quickly went in and I bought some fake breasts and fake muscles for your arms, legs, and body. I also bought some makeup and a short brown haired wig. I bought a long brown haired wig too, a very royal and fancy dress, and guaze. Next, I bought some sunglasses and finally paid for it.

"Why did we buy all of this stuff?" She asked, as I pulled her into her apartment.

"Sit, and I'll show you." I said, opening up the bag and undressing her. The cold air nipped at her skin, and she shivered as I put on the fake muscles (after wrapping her chest with the gauze I must admit, it was a nice sight). Then I took my vest and shirt off and put the shirt on her, buttoning it up. Next, I took off my pants and she pulled them up, only to find them falling down.

"They're too big." She said, and I took the ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around her waist. Then I took off my blaster holster and put it on her, and then put my vest on her too. She took off her earrings and put her hair up and under a hair net. I secured the wig and then began taking her lipstick and makeup off.

"Do you know how to do makeup to look like a guy?"

"You mean like you?"

"Yeah, exactly like me."

"Yes." She smiled.

"Please do it." She got up and walked towards the bathroom. "LEIA!" She turned around and faced me, giving me a look that said 'What?' "Walk like a guy." I said, and she smiled, before walking back into the bathroom.

I quickly put on the fake breasts and then put the gauze around my torso, making me have an 'hourglass' figure. I slipped into the dress (thankfully it was long sleeved and it covered my legs and feet) and then put on the wig. I walked into the bathroom where Leia was, and I looked at her face. She looked like she was trying not to laugh. That didn't work, because the next thing I knew, she was laughing harder then I'd ever seen her laugh. "It's not funny." I said, and then started to shave my face.

After Leia finished applying her makeup, she started applying mine and then put a necklace on me. It had rubies and diamonds on it, and it really accented the red dress and WHAT AM I SAYING??

"There's something not right." She said, tapping the comb on her teeth. "HAIR!" She said, and I groaned. "Alderaanian hairdo. OF COURSE! How could I forget?" She laughed.

"Oh, you mean the swirly cinnamon buns on the side of your head?" She gave me a 'you're dead' look, and I said, "Uh, I mean, your beautiful locks of…brown?"

"Nice save." She said, and then pulled my wig back into a bun and then attached two braids, bringing them back up to the bun.

"Looks like the time we had in Bespin."

"Exactly." She said, and then sprayed something on my hair.  
"WHAT IS THAT??" I screamed, standing up.

"It keeps the hair in place." She said, setting it down. "Okay, if we're going to dress like each other, then we need to talk and think and…walk…like each other."

"Which means…?"

"You have to be polite Han, you have to talk like I would talk."

"You mean like this?" I said, clearing my throat. "Hi, my name is Leia Organa. I was madly in love with my brother before I found out he _was_ my brother!!" I said, in a girly voice.

"NO!" She said, suppressing a laugh. "Hi, my name is Senator Leia Organa. My boyfriend's name is Han Solo."

After about 2 hours of rehearsing, we finally made it to the apartment door. "You know, I've always wanted to know what it feels like to take a walk in your shoes."

"Well now you're going to find out." She smiled.

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Hey! That's _my_ line!"

**So there's the chapter. It's not that great, I know, but I thought that Han's idea to dress up as one another was kind of funny. You'll figure out why in a little bit. But while you're waiting for the next chapter…REVIEW!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	8. Party Crashin'

**Leia's POV**

Han and I walked hand and hand to a club.

"Good Evening General Solo," The big guard at the door said, tipping his cap. "Good Evening Senator Organa." He said, grabbing Han's hand and kissing it. I had to resist the urge to laugh. "You can go inside." He said, opening up the door to reveal the bodies of hundreds of people dancing on the floor. There were multi-colored lights spinning around the room, illuminating people's clothing. "Let's go to the bar, sweetheart." I said in my man voice and then pulled Han over to the bar.

"Whatcha want to drink?" The bartender asked us.

"He'll have a Corellian Ale." Han said in his girly voice.

"I don't like Corellian Ale." I protested.

"Yes you do!" Han gave me a 'that's what I'd get look' and then turned back to the bartender. "One Corellian Ale...Extra Large…and one Water please. I'm parched." Han said, fanning himself with his hand.

"I'm parched?" I growled under my breath at him. "I wouldn't say that! And one water? You know that you're going to drink it, right?"

"Yeah. I know. And you have to drink one EXTRA large Corellian Ale." He laughed at me, and I just turned back to the bartender. He set our drinks down, and I picked up the huge glass and took a big swig from it. It tasted horrible, but I still drank it without a problem. I whipped the beer off of my mouth with my sleeve, and then turned back to Han.

"Do you like it?" He whispered.

"It's disgusting." I whispered back.

"Good." He smiled smugly and turned back to his glass of water. I would give _anything_ to have water instead of this revolting drink.

"Why did we even have to dress up like each other, anyways?" I whispered to Han, hoping that no one heard me.

"So that the assassin attacks me and not you. I'm stronger than you." I rolled my eyes and then looked out at the dance floor. People were moving their hips and raising their hands in the air as they moved around, ramming theirs hips into their partners. "What are you looking at, Han?" Han's voice broke my thoughts, and I snapped my eyes back to Han.

"Nothing. It's nothing anymore." I said, and he looked at me strangely.

"Well I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Make sure you go to the _right_ one." I whispered into his ear, and he was the one who rolled his eyes this time before getting up and walking to the back of the bar. I turned back to the dance floor, my glass of Ale in my hand. I took another huge swig from the glass and then heard a bang coming from the entrance.

Then I almost dropped my drink on the ground.

The assassin, dressed all in black as usual, was standing in front of the door to the club. The music stopped, and everyone started to scream as they ran around screaming and then braced themselves on the wall. HAN! I wanted to scream, but then realized that _I _was Han.

What would Han do in a time like this?

Han would attack.

I braced myself and then ran towards the assassin in my man run. I tackled him to the ground and then started to punch him across the face. Hey, this is easy! Well, that's what I thought before the assassin pushed me off of his body as I landed on the floor, his body on top of mine. "Where's Leia?" He growled at me.

"I'm not tellin' you." I growled back at him.

"TELL ME!" He loaded his gun and pointed it at my head.

"Not here!" I said.

"Liar." He gritted through his teeth.

"She's back in her apartment. It's just me." I said, and then I heard a bang of a door. I turned my head to the left and saw Han…or Leia…standing with his mouth wide open. The assassin slapped me across the face, and I screamed, "LEIA!" The next thing I knew, the assassin clubbed the butt of his gun on top of my head, and blackness surrounded me.

**Han's POV**

"HAN!" I screamed my name at Leia's helpless form lying on the ground. I could clearly see blood coming out of her head, and I felt woozy. The assassin charged at me, and knocked me clean off of my feet. The next thing I knew, I was flung over the assassin's shoulder, and the only thing I could do was kick and punch his back. He ran out of the club and threw me down in a ship that was parked behind the club.

"Leia…." I moaned as the assassin hit me with the butt of his gun and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Chewie's POV**

I walked down the street on the way to the Falcon to catch some sleep. Then, I saw police speeders outside of a club, flashing their lights. Wait, wasn't Cub supposed to go to a club today? I decided to go and check it out. They were pulling someone out on a gurney. I saw black boots and fighter pants. **"CUB!"** I growled, and then pushed past the police men to where Han was lying.

"Excuse me." Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. A police man was angrily staring at me. "Can I help you?"

"**That's my best friend!" **I cried.

"Oh." I guess he speaks wookiee. "Can you identify the body?"

"**Yeah." **I said, stepping towards the body lying on the gurney. I looked at Cub's face and then frowned. Wait, this isn't Cub's face! It's…Leia's face. Should I say Han Solo or Leia Organa? **"Well it looks like Han Solo, but…"** I said, and then reached for his or her hair. I grabbed the hair and pulled it off, revealing Leia's brown locks. **"But the body is actually Leia…"** Should I say Organa? No, I shouldn't. **"Solo."** I said.

"Leia Solo? She got married to Han Solo?"

"**Uh, Yeah. It was a secret marriage."** I lied. WHY AM I LYING??

"Maybe you should take her back with you." The police man said, and then another police man came running out of the bar.

"Their companion wasn't found at the scene. Apparently, Senator Organa's…" The police man started, but was cut off by the other police man. "Senator Solo."

"What?"

"She got married to Han Solo."

"Okay, Senator _Solo's_ assassin ran in and kidnapped her."

"That's not possible." The police man said.

"Why not??"

"Because Senator Solo's right here. She was dressed up like Han Solo in order to fool the assassin up."

"So the assassin kidnapped Han Solo?"

"That's what it looks like." The police man said, and then turned to me. "Take her back and take care of her. Then go look for her husband." He said, and I picked up Leia's fragile body in my hands and then walked her back to the Falcon.

It's gonna be a long night.

**So there's the chapter. I hope you liked it. REVIEW please!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	9. Confronting the Assassin

I heard someone groan, and I quickly got up from my seat in the cockpit. I was attempting to find out where the assassin took Cub, but that did no good. **"LEIA!! Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"**

She groaned and then rubbed her head. "I feel horrible. My head is throbbing." Then she quickly sat up, her eyes opening wide. "Where's Han??"

"**The assassin sort of…"**

"WHAT?"

"**The assassin kidnapped him because he thought that he was you."**

"Well where IS he??"

"**I don't know."**

"Well why don't we figure out then?" She spat, and then stood up, stumbling towards the cockpit.

"**That's Leia. Cub's precious precious Leia."** I sighed, and then stood up too, following her to the cockpit.

**Han's POV**

I groaned and moved my head from side to side before opening up my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around the room.

It was like a medical facility mixed with the imperial armies evil mind. Actually, it looked more like a torture chamber.

Oh no.

Not one of THESE again!

I ran towards the door, but it closed and I stopped. "Hey, what's the big idea?" I asked, and then I heard a voice.

"So nice of you to join us Senator Organa."

I quickly turned around and saw the assassin. "Huh?" I asked, and then looked down at my body. Oh yeah, I dressed up as Leia. "Hey, listen buddy, I aint your senator. Your senator is safe in Coruscant." I said, and then pulled the wig off of my head. "See?"

"Captain Solo?"

"Actually, it's General Solo. Now do you mind giving me some new clothes? I'm sort of uncomfortable in this dress."

"I didn't mean to kidnap you! I'm such a bad assassin!"

"You didn't kill anyone."

"I know." He sighed and then banged his fists on the control panel. Then, the assassin reached up and pulled off his black cloak that was covering his head.

Lando.

"Lando??" I gasped. Leia _was_ right.

"Yeah that's me."

"Why the hell are you trying to kill Leia???"

"I was hired to do it."

"What…why….who?"

"I was to be paid a whole lot of money if I killed someone. I figured I would do it, so I asked them who I was supposed to kill. They told me that I had to kill Leia. I really didn't want to because I sort of….er…"

"Fancy her? Join the club." I said in a strict tone and then crossed my arms.

"Yeah….fancy her…but when I refused, they told me that they'd double the money…I still said no, but they said that I either take the money and kill her, or I die."

"Of course!" I scoffed. "Never thinking about anyone else. Always thinking about yourself! And to think that I trusted you again! To think that you are my friend!!" I turned around and then walked away.

"Han wait!" Lando cried.

"What?" I spat at him, turning quickly on my heel to face him.

"I can't kill Leia. You have to help me escape."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because Han, I'm sorry that I tried to kill the one you loved the most. I'm sorry that I gave you over to Jabba. I'm sorry. Just please help me. I'll help you protect Leia….just…just help me get out of here."

"Fine." I spat. "But if you make ONE wrong move….you can get lost, got it?" I shoved my finger into his chest.

"Yeah yeah sure! Thanks old buddy old pal, I knew that you'd come through for me!"

"But you better get me some new clothes." I said, and we started to run towards Lando's ship.

"Let's get out of here." I said, igniting the engine and then leaving the planet.

**Leia's POV**

"Here we are. This is where Han was taken. I'll go in alone. You stay here." I said to Chewie and he nodded.

I ran off of the ship and down into the facility. I had my blaster ready, and I made it to the security door of the medical facility. After hot wiring the door to open, I made my way inside and put my blaster at the ready.

There was no one in sight.

I dropped my blaster and then walked around, looking at everything. Then, I saw a brown wig lying on the ground. It was Han's wig. Suddenly, I felt two hands around me, and there was a gun to my head. It _had_ to be the assassin.

"Don't scream." He muttered. "Come with me and tell me where our friend Lando is."

"What?" I asked, and he pulled me by the hair. I winced in pain as he threw me into the wall. I landed with a thud, several metal items falling onto me. Then a force shield appeared around me.

"Where _are_ you Han??" I gasped, trying to regain my breath.

**So there's the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	10. My Knight in Shining Armor

My arms fell to my side and I looked up at the man that was walking towards me. I reached a hand up to my throbbing head and winced in pain as I looked down at the metal object that hit me.

It was round and had a chain coming from it. Next to it was the object that I was _glad_ didn't hit me. It was a huge metal spike. I scooted away from it and then looked back up at the menacing man.

"Now tell me Senator Organa. Where is our friend Lando?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Oh I think that you do know."

"I don't know!!" I cried and the shield disappeared from around me. I sat there for a minute and then quickly got up, running towards the door. Then I felt a huge hand on my head and my hair tugging at my scalp. I hollered out in pain and then fell back into his arms. He tightened his grip around me and pulled me too close to his body. The _only_ person who should ever hold me this tight is Han.

Help me.

**Han's POV**

"Lando, we gotta go back."

"Why?"

"I left my blaster!" I said, pointing down at my empty blaster cartridge.

"Fine. But I'm staying in the ship."

"Fine." I responded and turned the ship around.

**Leia's POV**

He reached down to his belt and pulled out a sharp long knife.

Oh goddess.

He placed it at my neck, my skin trembled at its touch.

"Don't be scared." He whispered in my ear. How can I NOT be scared?!? "Now tell me. Where did Lando go?"

I can't say I don't know! He'll kill me for sure! I have to lie. I have to make it believable! I'll say Tatooine! Yes. Tatooine. It's remote. He'll hide there. "Tatooine." I said. "He went to Tatooine."

"Thank You. I knew that you would understand Senator. Now that I know where our friend Lando is, I have no other use for you."

"What??" I asked in shock.

"Now…you shall die." He growled and I screamed at the top of my lungs as I broke away from his grasp and ran towards the door. It was locked! I banged on the door and the man got closer to me. "Don't run away." He growled and I ran full force towards him, trying to bash into him to knock him on the ground. That didn't work, and he wrapped his arms around me, pushing my back to his chest. I tried to break free, but he just tightened his grip. I winced in pain and then all of a sudden I heard the door open. I turned my head and standing there, mouth agape was my knight in shining armor.

Well, actually he was wearing fighter pants, a black vest, and a white shirt, but he was still my Han.

"HAN!" I screamed, and the man put his knife to my throat.

"Hey buddy, back off."

"No."

"BACK. OFF."

"Why?"

Han started to grin. "'Cause I know the exact location of your buddy Lando Calrissian. He's sitting outside in the Falcon right now."

"Liar." He said through gritted teeth.

"If I'm such a liar…see for yourself."

"NO."

Han had had enough. He was charging the guy. He kicked his legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground. I fell out of his arms and kicked him in the groin and then ran towards Han, falling into his waiting arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and started to cry tears of joy into him.

"Han…"

"Leia." He smiled.

"Han finish him."

"Sure thing princess." He grinned, and then grabbed my hand and ran towards the work bench on the other side of the room. He grabbed his blaster and then pointed it at the man. Then, he lowered his weapon and shook his head. "I can't do it."

"Why not??"

"We have to take him back to the rebel alliance. He and Lando. I can't kill him."

"Fine." I moaned and then Han got some rope and tied it around the man, dragging him towards the Falcon.

After throwing him and Lando (who protested the whole time) into the 'brig' we made our way back to the cockpit where we joined Chewie. Chewie decided that he would pilot the ship by himself, and Han grabbed my hand and led me towards the galley. We both got cups of Caff and then sat on the couch, my head on his shoulder.

After a while, I put down my cup and then wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thank god you came back. I would have died."

"Aw sweetheart, you know I felt that you were in trouble."

"You don't have the force!"

"Naw, but I have a Leia protection scanner built into my brain."

"I love you." I said, and Han kissed the top of my head and then pulled back, putting his finger on his lips and then staring strangely at it.

"What?"

"You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" I asked and then reached up to the top of my head and touched it.

"Oh. It must have been when that man pulled me by my hair."

"DAMN IT!" Han screamed and then stood up.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and then started to pace around while scratching his head. "Leia….You know why I wanted you to have bodyguards? You know why I was so scared about what happened to you while you were Jabba's Slave? You know why I risk my life to save you every time?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…I love you, and you have made so many sacrifices and gone through so much in your life that I think that I should risk my life to protect you. I love you, Leia. I care about you so much." He bent down, pulling out a box. "Will you marry me?"


	11. You Lose, We Win

**Sorry if this chapter's short. Really really sorry! Just enjoy the last chapter and review!! (cause it's the LAST)**

**Leia's POV**

I just sat there on the couch, my hand on my heart, staring at the handsome man who was kneeling before me with the most gorgeous ring in his hand.

Then I started to tear up, and my mouth turned into a huge grin.

I started to cry.

"No. No, Leia. Please don't cry." Han said, sitting down next to me and then whipping away my tears. "Why are you crying?" Han asked, confused.

"Aw, I'm c-c-crying because I l-love yo-yo-you." I cried. "Of course I'll marry you!" I said, and then wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a….salty…(because of my tears) and passionate kiss.

Han slipped the ring onto my finger and I smiled. "I don't think that there will be anymore troubles for _you_ anymore."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah…." He said and then scooped me up into his arms. I tightened my grip on his neck and he ran down the Falcon's hallways towards the brig.

"We're getting married!" Han and I yelled at Lando and 'the man'.

"Congrats. I'm getting thrown into jail." Lando groaned.

"Your fault." Han winked and then we ran down into the cockpit.

"**Uh….hello?" **Chewie barked at us.

"We're getting married!!" Han and I yelled again.

"**Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"** Chewie said as Han set me down and I whipped away the last of my tears before the wookiee pulled us both into a huge hug. ** "You two are perfect for each other."**

"I know." Han said and I giggled.

I _giggled_.

"You're so cute when you giggle." Han said and I started to blush.

"Shut up you nerfherder."

"You're so cute when you blush."

"You're so cute when you're a mush head."

"**And I'm so cute when I don't puke!"** Chewie growled and we started to laugh before I looked out of the window and spotted Coruscant in the distance.

"Well here we are, Sweetheart."

"Come on, let's get this trial over with."

"Agreed." Han said as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

_A trial later…(Han's POV)_

"Thank god they're gone." Leia said as we walked down the street back to our apartment with Leia's hand in mine.

"Yeah…I thought that old Lando had changed…I guess that I was wrong."

"You can always count on Lando to be such a jerk. I can't believe that you would trust him after what happened in Bespin!"

"What happened in Bespin again?" I asked in a tone that said 'Tell me. I _forgot_. Haha. Not.'

"He took you away from me!!" She pouted and then kissed me.

"Come on Leia, let's get home. We've got lots of planning to do!"

"Yes! The wedding! I have to buy a dress and I have to buy shoes and jewelry and makeup! And I have to get brides maids, and you have to get a best man and I have to get roses. Maybe Alderaanian Roses would be the best, but I don't know where to buy them…." Leia started to ramble on about what all she had to do to get ready for the wedding.

I squeezed Leia's hand and she stopped talking and looked up at me, smiling before we walked silently hand in hand into the sunset.

This is going to be the start of a beautiful marriage.

**THE END**

**YES IT'S THE END!**

**IT'S ALL OVER! I have too many stories going on. And I couldn't really think of anything else to write. So yeah…just review and tell me what you thought of the whole thing…SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


End file.
